My Draco
by donghyukbeby
Summary: REPOST - dari Facebook- hihihi.. mengisahkan kisah Hyukjae dan Donghae yang seorang Dracula. mianhae bila masih banyak typo atau kesalahan kata-kata, maklum saya baru beljar membuat fanfic. saya mohon bimbingannya kawan-kawan 0 HAEHYUK.. ONESHOOT .. happy reading guys..


**Title :** My Draco

**Rate** : M

**Genre :** Romantic

**Author :** NanaXxZz

**Happy Reading Guys ^0^**

.

.

" Hiks.. ooweeeekkk ,, owweekkk.. hiks hiks.." ditengah-tengah keheningan malam, suara bayi menangis terdengar riuh memenuhi ruangan 6x7 m itu.

JDAARRRR !

Bahkan suara guntur yang saling bersahutan di luar kastil itu tak dapat menyaingi suara tangisan mengerikan itu.  
" Ough kupingku.." ucap seorang namja berjubah hitam yang terlihat tengah berjalan sambil mengusap-usap kedua telinganya, menuju ke sudut ruangan. Dengan background yang berasal dari kilatan-kilatan guntur, sosok itu perlahan mulai mendekati sebuah box bayi. Taringnya yang tajam begitu terlihat begitu mengerikan dalam kegelapan.

GREP

Sosok berjubah hitam itu pun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil sesosok bayi montok berumur 4 bulan, lalu membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan yang menenangkan.

JDAARRR

" Ssssttt uljima nae beby.."

Seketika itu juga tangisan pilu itu pun berhenti. " Ouh.. kenapa menangis hm? Daddy baru saja memejamkan mata di langit-langit."

" Pha.." seringai yang selalu ditampilkan pada wajah sosok itu pun luntur, berubah menjadi ekspresi cemberut , saat ia mendengar suara manja dari sang bayi digendongnya itu.

" Tidak, tidak, chagiya. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku daddy, oke? D.A.D.D.Y.. arraseo? " ucap sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin karena ia tak paham akan ucapan daddy-nya, bayi itu malah tertawa senang. Membuat sosok dewasa yang memeluknya ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

" Huuuufffttt.. seharusnya aku tau kau tak akan mengerti apa yang kuucapkan, nae beby. Cha~ saatnya mengganti popokmu sayang." dengan telaten laki-laki itu mengganti popok anaknya. Ia tak perlu kesusahan, jika mengingat dia mempunyai kekuatan di setiap jemarinya. Hanya dengan memainkan jari-jari itu , setiap benda yang dia inginkan pasti akan bergerak sesuai isi pikirannya. Seperti saat ini, dia mengganti popok anaknya dengan kekuatannya.

" Huuuffft... andai ibumu masih disini nak."

.

.

" Hyuk ! Ada pelanggan ! cepat kau temui dia ! " teriak seseorang kepada namja manis yang bernama Lee Hyukjae.  
" Nde hyung.." jawab namja itu lunglai. " Aish.. kenapa harus aku lagi sih? Dasar Heechul hyung pemalas!" gerutunya sambil berjalan ke meja nomor 23.  
" silakan , ini menunya. mau pesan tuan... ahh? Dong-donghae?" ucapnya lirih di akhir kalimatnya, saat Hyukjae mengetahui rupa dari pelanggannya itu.

" Hmm.. aku tak akan lama. Jadi duduklah." ucap Donghae dingin. Hal itu pun ditanggapi oleh Hyukjae. Ia pun duduk tepat di depan namja berkulit pucat itu.

" A-ada apa ?" walau ada perasaan takut di hatinya , Hyukjae tetap memberanikan diri untuk membalas ucapan dingin Donghae. Walaupun tak jarang Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Dia butuh susu." Ucap Donghae cepat.

" Mwo ?"

" Kau tuli ? Dia butuh susu."

" ... "

" Anakmu membutuhkan su- emh, maksudku asimu."

" ..."

" Ck ! Aku namja (seme) dan bukan aku yang melahirkannya." Geram Donghae kesal karena tak mendapat respon dari Hyukjae.

" Do-Donghyuk ?" entah kenapa sejak Donghae menyinggung soal susu (?) tadi , Hyukjae hanya memandangi Donghae dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan , bahkan dia tak melakukan apapun saat ini. gugup. ya , itulah yang saat ini ia rasakan. bahkan ia bingung harus berkata apa.

" Selain tuli, apa sekarang kau gagu ?" kentara sekali kalau saat ini Donghae benar-benar kesal.

BRAK !

Gebrakan meja yang dilakukan oleh Donghae membuat Hyukjae tersadar dari keterpakuannya. Pelaku penggebrakan meja itupun jadi merasa bersalah saat ia melihat ekspresi namja yang sebenarnya masih ia sayangi itu.

tes.. tes.. tes..

Air mata bening tak bisa tertahankan lagi untuk terjatuh. Membasahi permukaan kulit pipi selembut sutra itu. Hyukjae menangis. Ia tetap menatap Donghae , namun kali ini di iringi oleh suara isakan lembut.

' bodoh ! apa yang kau lakukan Lee Donghae ? Kau membuatnya semakin terluka. ' ucap donghae dalam hati.

" A-aku tak tau. Sungguh. hiks.. mi-mianhaeyo Donghae. Hiks.." ditangkupnya wajah yang penuh air mata itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Pemandangan yang sungguh memilukan untuk seluruh mata yang tengah memandangi mereka saat ini.

" A-apa yang harus kulakukan ? hiks.."

" Menurutmu ?" lagi, kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Donghae lagi- lagi terkesan dingin. ' aish ! kenapa aku bicara begitu ?'

" Ak-aku tidak tau Donghae." Dengan sekuat tenaga Hyukjae mengendalikan emosinya. Dan di saat ia sudah mulai tenang, ia pun kembali bertanya pada Donghae.

" Ba-bagaimana caraku ke sana ? kau tau sendirikan kastilmu itu tidak bisa dimasuki oleh manusia manapun. Bah-bahkan bila aku di sana, kau pasti.. selalu tak merasa nyaman."

" ... "

Tak ada sahutan dari Donghae. Karena memang ia sedang mencoba untuk mendengarkan Hyukjae.

" A-aku juga bukan.. dracula sepertimu." Lanjut Hyukjae sangat lirih. Ia takut kalau Donghae akan marah nanti.

" ... "

" Mi-mianhae. bukan maksudku untuk menghinamu Do-donghae.. tapi , bukankah aku sudah tak bisa lagi ke kastilmu?" Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

" hhmm.. itu mudah. Dengan bersamaku, maka kau bisa ke kastilku. Dan menemui anak.. kita."

Seketika itu juga Hyukjae mendongak. Ia menatap Donghae lama. Jujur , melihat ekspresi Hyukjae , hati Donghae merasa senang. Pancaran mata itu , memusnahkan segala kemarahan , dendam , dan emosinya pada Hyukjae dulu. perasaan itulah yang membuatnya kehilangan manusia manis itu.

' mianhae hyukkie..'

.

.

" eerr.. Do-Donghae , bisakah kau.. keluar dulu ?" pinta Hyukjae tepat sebelum ia melepas semua kancing kemejanya. Karena tak mendapat respon dari Donghae , Hyukjae melanjutkan lagi , " Aku harus cepat-cepat menyusuinya bukan ? kumohon.."

" Arraseo."

BLAM

" Nah .. sekarang waktunya anak eomma minum susu." ujar Hyukjae tepat saat Donghae sudah tak berada di kamar itu. Tertera sekali bahwa ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur saat memandngi sang anak. Sambil menyusui , Hyukjae membawanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar kamar itu. Sekedar untuk memberikan rasa nyaman pada bayinya. Tak jarang juga , tangannya mengusap-usap kepala bayi itu.  
" Woow sepertinya bayiku haus sekali hm... "  
walaupun dada Hyukjae tak sebesar milik yeoja biasanya , namun milik hyukjae jadi sedikit berisi. Hyukjae sangat bahagia karena ia tak perlu lagi memompa air susunya lagi. ia tak perlu membuang sia-sia asinya. karena sekarang asinya dapat berguna untuk bayi tersayangnya.  
" Engh.. pegal juga dada kiriku." merasa pegal dan perih Hyukjae berniat untuk memindahkan bayi itu untuk menyusu di dada kanannya. Namun anehnya , saat ia mencoba melepaskan bibir si bayi dari niple nya , Hyukjae merasa kalau bayi itu seperti sedang menggigit nipplenya.  
" Ouch.. aww.. kenapa sayang ? eomma hanya memindahkanmu seben... Aawww ! sshhh.. " pekik Hyukjae. kini dadanya telah mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.  
" Aww. appo nak. lepaskan dulu.. nde.. sshhh." hyukjae masih berusaha untuk melepaskan kuluman anaknya itu.  
" Aish eoteohkae ? ugh.. sakit , perih.." yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan saat ini adalah menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit itu.  
' Apa aku harus memanggil Donghae ?' pikirnya. Jujur ia malu sekali jika hal ini sampai diketahui mantan suaminya itu. Ini adalah hal yang sepele. Dia hanya menyusui. Semua ibu melakukannya. Hanya saja , Hyukjae sudah tak tahan lagi. Bisa-bisa nipple-nya lepas karena gigitan sang anak. Akhirnya dengan mengesampingkan rasa malunya, ia pun memutuskan untuk memanggil Donghae.  
" Do-Donghae ! Donghaeee ! " tak ada sahutan dari luar. Hyukjae bergegas berjalan menuju pintu sambil terus memanggil-manggil nama Donghae. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.  
" Hiks.. Donghaee.. jebal.. hiks."

CEKLEK !

" Mwo ? Kenapa kau ribut seka... li.. hey ! Gwaenchana ?" tepat sebelum Hyukjae membuka pintu , Donghae sudah mendahuluinya terlebih dahulu. Melihat Hyukjae menangis tentu saja membuatnya bingung.  
" Ada apa ? Kenapa menangis lagi, hm ?" ucapnya, kali ini ia berusaha untuk tidak berkata-kata dingin ataupun ketus pada Hyukjae.  
" Hiks. jebal tolong Hae.. hiks.." dengan masih terisak , Hyukjae berjalan perlahan ke arah Donghae. " Hiks.. bayinya menggigitku. hiks."  
" Mwo ?"  
" Hiks.."  
donghae terdiam. dia bingung , karena jika dilihat tidak ada bekas-bekas gigitan di sekujur tubuh Hyukjae.  
" Hiks.. tolong Donghae.. appo.. hiks. dia.. dia tidak mau melepaskan kulumannya pada hiks.. nipple ku.." walaupun malu , namun hyukjae harus mengatakannya.  
" ... " Karena merasa terlalu lama terbengong , Donghae pun menyentuh tubuh bayinya. dan dalam sekejab saja bayi itu sudah tidak berada di gendongan Hyukjae lagi. tidak juga digendongan Donghae. bayi itu kini sudah terlentang di kasur empuknya , dan tertidur pulas.  
" Hiks.. hiks.." hyukjae belum sadar sepenuhnya. ia masih menangis karena masih dirasakannya perih pada nipple yang masih meneteskan darah itu. mata Donghae terus menatap nipple itu. namun karena isakan Hyukjae ia pun sadar apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.  
' ini kesempatanku ' ucapnya dalam hati.  
" Ssstt uljimayo Hyuk. bayinya sudah kupindahkan ke box bayinya. sssst... uljima.."  
" umm.. um.." hyukjae pun mengusap air matanya seperti anak kecil. lalu ia menatap nanar nipple yang berdarah itu. ia sepenuhnya sadar kalau anaknya itu benar-benar merasa haus. ditambah lagi anaknya itu keturunan drakula. jadi tak heran bila bukan hanya asinya saja yang dihisap sang bayi , namun juga darahnya.  
" Eoteohkae ? " hyukjae menatap Donghae layaknya tatapan anak anjing yang terbuang. Donghae tersenyum melihatnya.  
" Kajja , kita harus mengobatinya."  
benar-benar secepat kilat , Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae.

BRUK !

" Akhh !" pekik Hyukjae. sesaat kemudian matanya mengerjab. ' tidak sakit.' pikirnya.  
tentu saja, karena Donghae mendorongnya ke kasur. bahkan saat ini ia berada di atas Hyukjae. tidak , dia tidak menduduki Hyukjae. hanya saja jika dilihat ia seperti mengukung Hyukjae dengan tubuhnya.  
" eengg.. Do-donghae.. apa yang... apa yang kau lakukan ? " tanya Hyukjae gugup. nyatanya dia dapat melihat bayangannya sendiri di mata namja tampan itu. yang berarti bahwa wajah namja drakula itu benar-benar dekat dengan wajah hyukjae. bahkan Donghae dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Hyukjae di sekitar wajahnya.  
" Tenanglah. aku hanya ingin mengobatimu."  
" Tap..Tapi.."  
" Apakah kau mengizinkanku untuk mengobatinya ?"

" ... "  
lama mereka terdiam. hyukjae dengan segala pikirannya dan donghae yang diam menanti jawaban Hyukjae.  
" Engg.. si-silakan.."  
donghae tersenyum. " Aku janji , ini tidak akan sakit."  
Hyukjae mengangguk. ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya lalu memejamkan mata , saat dirasa bibir Donghae menuju nipple nya.  
" Eunggh.." sekuat tenaga Hyukjae meredam desahannya. Donghae menyeringai mendengar itu. ia terus melanjutkan jilatannya pada nipple yang sebenarnya sudah sembuh itu. hey ! Donghae hanya butuh waktu satu detik untuk menyembuhkan luka kecil seperti itu. hufft~ dasar licik.  
" Eengghhh.. akh ! eemmpphh.." hampir saja Hyukjae kelepasan. dia pun membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya. sedangkan Donghae , dia masih asyik menghisap-hisap nipple itu. bahkan Hyukjae tak sadar kalau saat ini kuluman Donghae berpindah ke nipple kanannya. benar-benar sensasi yang nikmat untuk Hyukjae.  
" Uughh.. aahh.. Ha-haeehh~ " Donghae tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Tangan namja manis itu telah berpindah ke rambut Donghae. mengacaknya tak beraturan. menyalurkan sensasi yang ia rasakan.  
" Eemmhh.. cpkcpk.. aah.." entah karena apa hyukjae pasrah saat Donghae menciumi bibirnya dengan rakus. bahkan seakan-akan lidah hyukjae adalah makanan terlezat di dunia. tak ayal kalau Hyukjae melenguh begitu kuat.

Plop

tak memberi kesempatan bernafas , Donghae menelanjangi Hyukjae. ditatapnya wajah Hyukjae yang memerah karena nafsu itu. lalu matanya berpindah ke sesuatu yang tegang dan telanjang di bawah sana.  
" Izinkan aku untuk menyelesaikannya Hyukkiehh.." Donghae sudah dibutakan nafsu. ia harus menuntaskannya.  
" Engghh.. sentuh aku sesukamu Haehh.. emh.. puaskan aku."  
mata Donghae berbinar saat mendapat lampu hijau dari mantan istrinya itu.  
" Eenghh ! AAAKKHH !" jerit Hyukjae saat Donghae mulai penetrasi pada lubangnya.  
" Oh God ! oh oh oh. nyaahhh.. aahh haaahhh.." desahnya hebat. pasalnya saat ini tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak saat Donghae menyodoknya dengan liar. yah namanya juga drakula.  
" Aakh sebentar lagiihh.. keluaarhh.." ujar Donghae sambil terus mengeluar-masukan miliknya.  
" Ja-jangan akh ! jangan di dalaammhh.."  
" Tidak ! Ohh ini sungguh menakjubkan Lee Hyukjaee !"  
" Emh ! emh ! emh ! aahh ! Tidak ! jangan keluar di dalam !"

" Akh ! akuhh.. akuhh.. keluar.. Aah.. AKH ! DONGHAE ! HENTIKAN !" teriak Hyukjae frustasi saat dengan seenak jidatnya Donghae membalik tubuh Hyukjae menjadi menungging lalu menungganginya lagi , dengan tangannya menyumpal lubang kecil di junior Hyukjae. maksudnya kan ?  
" Aaakkhh nikmaat !" tanpa perasaan Donghae menghujam lagi dan lagi lubang Hyukjae.  
" Lep-lepaashh. ! lepas ! AKH ! DONGHAE !"  
" Dalam lubangmu , atau tidak sama sekalih ! aah aah aah.." Hyukjae tau maksud Donghae. mau tak mau dia harus mengiyakannya.  
" ndehh.. ah! lepas ! aku keluaarr ! Donghae, jebal.. "  
" Aku tak mendengamu !"

Plak !

Donghae menampar bokong sexy Hyukjae. ia terus melakukannya sampai Hyukjae memenuhi permintaannya.  
" Akkh ! NDE ! AKH ! DONGHAE ! Keluarkan ! keluarkan semuaahh sper-spermamu dalam lubangku ! ooh ! God ! yeess ! ah ah ahhh ! "  
" Eeuurrgghhh ! aku keluaaarr ! " geram Donghae.  
" AAKKHH ! "  
Dengan waktu bersamaan , mereka akhirnya mengeluarkan sperma masing-masing.  
" Hosh..hosh..hosh.."  
.

.

" hiks.. oweeekkk.. oweekkk.. hiks.." untuk kesekian kalinya , Donghyuk menangis lagi. Donghae benar-benar bingung menghadapinya. Dia tau kalau bayinya itu sedang haus , tapi melihat keadaan Hyukjae saat ini, tidak memungkinkan bila ia harus memaksa hyukjae untuk menyusui bayi mereka.  
" Ssttt.. uljima baby. jangan menangis terus nde.. ssttt.." ucap Donghae sambil menggoyang-goyangkan box bayi anaknya.  
" aish ini salahku. seharusnya aku memberinya asi , bukan darah. tapi mau bagaimana lagi , Hyukjae tak ada saat itu kan ? aiisshhh ! pabbo Lee Donghae !" teriak Donghae frustasi. untuk kali ini mungkin Donghae akan berbicara pada Hyukjae lebih dulu. Bila memang mantan istrinya itu tidak mau menyusui Donghyuk , maka ia tidak akan memaksa.  
" hiks oweeekk owekk.."  
" aigoo anak daddy , jangan menangis nde. sekarang kita akan menemui mommy mu. oke ? " Donghae pun membawa Donghyuk ke ibunya , yang saat ini masih terlelap di ranjang Donghae.

CEKLEK

" eoh ka-kau sudah bangun ?" ucap Donghae setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.  
" Nde." jawab Hyukjae lirih. Sebenarnya Hyukjae sempat tertegun atau lebih tepatnya terpesona saat melihat Donghae menggendong anaknya. ' kau sangat cocok menjadi ayah Donghae-ah..'  
" Hiks.. oweekkk owekkk.."  
" Ouuhh anak eomma. kenapa eoh ?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae agar memberikan Donghyuk padanya.  
" Dia.. haus Hyuk. em.. apakah kau.. mau menyusuinya ? mengingat tadi malam dia.. em.." Donghae bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. Hyukjae tersenyum.  
" Jinjaaa ? anak eomma hauss ? cha~ kalau begitu minumlah." Hyukjae mengarahkan bibir Donghyuk nipple kanannya. biarlah sakit , yang terpenting anaknya tidak kehausan lagi.  
" Tapi Hyuk.."  
" Ssstt.. gwaenchana Donghae-ah. sudah seharusnya kulakukan ini dari dulu." mendengar ucapan hyukjae , tatapan Donghae menyendu. ia tau maksud Hyukjae. perlahan-lahan Donghae menaiki ranjang dan duduk di samping Hyukjae.  
" Mianhae.." bisiknya lirih. Hyukjae menatapnya tidak mengerti.  
" Mianhae Hyukkie.."

DEG

" Hae.." Hyukjae tertegun. panggilan itu, sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar panggilan itu dari Donghae.  
" jeongmal mianhae. tak seharusnya aku mengusirmu. tak seharusnya rasa cemburu itu mengendalikan pikiranku. kumohon , maafkan aku." ucap Donghae penuh penyesalan.  
" Gwaencaha Hae.."

Cup

" Hyuk ? " Donghae benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Hyukjae akan mencium bibirnya. dia bahagia. sangat bahagia.  
" Saranghae Hae-ah.."  
" Nado chagi. nado saranghae.."

.

.

" MOOOMMYYYY ! " teriak sosok anak kecil yang terus menggenggam tangan ibunya.  
" Hiks.. mommyy.. hiks.."

BRAK !

" Wae ! Ada apa Donghyuk !" kali ini terdengar suara laki-laki dewasa. Dia berjalan begitu cepat menuju anak dan istrinya itu.  
" Hiks daddy.. mommy.. mommy.. hiks.." Donghyuk tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. saat ini ibunya kritis. yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berharap agar daddy nya cepat bertindak.  
" Hyukkie.." Donghae menyentuh pipi tirus itu. dingin.  
" Tenanglah Hyukkie. kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkan ku dan Donghyuk. mau tidak mau , aku harus melakukannya." setelah mengatakan hal itu , tanpa ragu lagi Donghae pun menancapkan gigi taringnya ke leher Hyukjae.  
" Daddy.. berusahalah.. hiks." Donghyuk tak takut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ia sudah tau, kalau cepat atau lambat mommy nya harus menjadi seperti daddynya. Cukup lama ia harus melihat Daddynya menggigit – menyalurkan racun dracula- pada ibunya, hingga...  
" Akh- aahh.."  
" Mommy ?" mata Donghyuk membulat berbinar-binar. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Kini, Mommy nya telah kembali.

.

FIN

Huweeeeee gimana? Pasti banyak typo. Hiks..

Maklumilah aku, karena baru belajar membuat fanfic. Oh ya, yang udah pada baca ff ini jangan marah ya,, hehehehe soalnya aku hanya repost ff ku dari FB ke FFn. Gpp kan?

Terakhir, terimakasih sudah membaca. Saya harap kalian mau meresponnya dengan kotak review di bawah. #bow


End file.
